


Act of Makin' Noise

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Solid Friendship for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance is being annoying. Pidge takes action. Flirting.





	Act of Makin' Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Another title prompt, also written on my phone on vacation with no editing.

“Lance,” Pidge warned. “Do not.”

She backed up, refusing to take her eyes off him, as if he’d do it as soon as she looked away.

As if he wouldn’t do it anyway while she was looking.

He stepped closer, an impish grin on his face while she took another step back, hand grabbing at her desk unsuccessfully. She doesn’t even know what she’s looking for. Anything to stop him! She couldn’t take much more of this today.

He brought the noisemaker to his lips.

“Oh no, not again!” Without thinking, Pidge jumped forward to Lance’s surprised and wide eyes.

The two of them tumbled to the floor of the Green Lion’s hangar. Her hand grabbed at his face, eyes, lips, until she ripped the noisemaker from his mouth.

“Ha!” She proclaimed, holding the annoying device up high. “Got it!”

“Ah, man,” Lance whined. “Come on, Pidge, let me _serenade_ you.”

The suggestivity of those last handful of syllables - she could almost _hear_ his eyebrows waggle - caught her off guard, and she realized what kind of position she was in.

Her chest on his, down on the floor, legs tangled together, an arm gripping his muscular biceps - her lips dangerously close to his.

Warm blood erupted into her cheeks as she scampered off of him.

Lance sat up with a raised eyebrow, but a blush on his darker skin does not escape her notice. “I didn’t - I mean,” he flubbed, “you’re blushing.”

“So are you!” she squeaked, sounding nearly as bad as the noisemaker.

Lance gaped like a fish. “I’ve … never flirted with you, have I?”

Pidge’s breath catches in her throat. No, he hadn’t. A fact she was painfully aware of.

“Look, Pidge, you’re my friend first and — “

“You can.”

His eyes bug out. “What?!”

A hypothesis formed out of information she already knew, but never turned into thought. “I know it puts you at ease, its a nice icebreaker for meeting people for you. We _are_ friends, so,” she looked anywhere but his way, “you can flirt with me… if you want. Maybe,” she took a deep breath. “Maybe I might even like it.”

A pin could drop and it would echo across the room.

“You… would?” Lance asked tentatively.

“Maybe,” she insisted. “They have to be good ones though. With puns. I’m always ready for a good laugh.”

A grin forms on his face. “Well let’s make some noise then; if you were a chicken, you’d be _impeccable_.”

Pidge snorted, pleased and excited at the turn of events.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too much longer before she could see the result of her longest running test - does Lance also have feelings for her?

**Author's Note:**

> Let Lance flirt with Pidge, intentionally or otherwise.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
